Miss Adventures
by theyre gonna eat me alive
Summary: When did Katie become 'quest' material? Oh. That's right. When Percy went missing and everything grew out of control. Now she's stuck on a potentially life threatening quest, with two dunderhead sons of Hermes. Zeus help her.
1. ProFreakingLogue

Katie Gardner was an agreeable person for the most part. For example, when her half-brother, Lex, suggested that they receive a new schedule at the end of every week, to ensure that all Demeter children worked accordingly, she agreed.

Or when Annabeth suggested that Katie focus more on her gardening skills rather than sword-fighting, she happily obliged.

But Katie Gardner was not about to give into this...this..._madness. _"Are you insane?" She shrieks, glancing between Chiron and the devil's child (literally), her brown eyes ridiculously wide in horrified shock. "You...You_ can't _be serious."

Son of the devil snorts, "Melodramatic, much."

Chiron gives him a sharp look before smiling kindly, albeit it was a bit forced, at Katie, "You see, Katie, we are in troubled times. While our main focus must be to retrieve Percy from the Roman camp, we cannot afford to spend precious time on quests. That's where you come in," he smiles.

Katie doesn't like that smile. "And...You expect me to go on some quest...with_ him_?"

"Chiron," the boy has decidedly attempted to ignore Katie's presence, it seems. "Are you sure? I've had some pretty lousy experiences with flowers," he shudders for emphasis, leaving Katie to wonder what could possibly be so terrifying about _flowers_.

"Well," Chiron says, looking thoughtful, "There _is _an alternative."

"Who?" Both half-bloods demand at once, and shoot each other withering looks, before looking to Chiron in urgency.

Chiron smiles, wryly. "I believe you know them well, Miss Gardner."

_Them._ Katie didn't like the sound of that. There were only two people she knew that usually came bundled up in a _'them' _like that. Before the names escaped his lips, Katie knew she wasn't going to like the alternative. Not. One. Measly. Bit.

"The Stoll brothers."

* * *

**AN**

Yes the kid she's supposedly going on the quest on with is Nico di Angelo. Our favorite son of Hades. But the alternative makes for a better Tratie story, doesn't it? This takes place around the end of The Lost Hero, and before Son of Neptune.

CC is welcome, and encouraged. :3 If anyone seems OOC please let me know, I want to write them as in character as possible.


	2. Off To See The Oracle Of Odd

I'm immediately put off by how fast they agree. Yes. _They_.

Their excuses as to why they should be put on the quest, rather than Nico, came out so well rehearsed (even if they were poor excuses) that even I couldn't find it in myself to interrupt. Not because I respect them. No. Because they spoke as if they had swallowed ten gallons of caffeine, which wouldn't entirely surprise me. .

_"He's a son of the Big Three."_

_"He smells like death."_

_"Zeus will blast him out of the sky faster than you could say - "_

Thirteen year old, Nico di Angelo, looks affronted by their musings. Chiron decides to step in before they can continue any further, "That will be enough boys...We will send Katie to the Oracle, and then sort out plans accordingly."

"Why do I have to see the Oracle?" I shudder at the thought. The mummy always freaked me out.

Chiron doesn't answer, "She is staying at Clarion's-"

"Wait, _she_?" I ask, incredulously. "When did we start calling the mummy, _she_?"

"It appears," Chiron's expression hinted at amusement, "That not all campers have been informed."

"Informed of _what_?"

"We have a new Oracle," Nico pipes in, uninterestedly.

"_What_?"

My cheeks flush as I realize that I must have been the only who hadn't figured this out. Well, excuse me. I've never been on a quest before, unless you count the Titan War, which I don't.

"Yes," Chiron says, patiently. "Our new Oracle is Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She attends school at Clarion's Ladies Academy, _as I was saying before_," I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks, as I realize that I had been the one to interrupt him.

"But before you said...Send Katie to the Oracle," I quote, with raised eyebrows. "Can't we just Iris Message her?"

"Well Katherine," the voice is just as irritating as ever.

"Don't. Call. Me. _Katherine_." I hiss.

Travis Stoll leans against the wall, lazily. His smile informing me that he was amused. Terribly so. "Wouldn't you find it suspicious if you found your roommate talking to someone via mist, and, ah, you were _mortal_?"

"She has a roommate," I ignore his teasing, "_Great_. So what do we do?"

"Take a field trip," Connor Stoll, unofficially Travis' evil twin, suggests.

I say unofficially because:

A.) They're not_ technically _twins.

B.) I can't decide who is eviler yet. But mark my words, I will.

"Or I could just shadow travel you there and back," Nico says, with an eye roll.

Shadow traveling? I don't quite like the sound of that. Darkness and a daughter of Demeter didn't mix well. Us children of Demeter loved sunlight. Loved it. Mostly because it's required for growing things, but still, the thought of 'shadow traveling' made me uneasy.

"_Erm_." Was all I could say.

Brain blast time. "Why can't Nico just get the prophecy? He's obviously familiar with this Shadow Traveling business...and..." I trail off, ignoring the looks I'm receiving. A glare from Nico, which is kinda intimidating, even though he's only thirteen. Incredulous looks from the Stolls. No doubt wondering why I would pass up an opportunity to be out of camp.

Chiron smiles, in a way that tells me his patience is withering slowly, "Shadow Traveling exhausts the user, and it would be wise to have someone there if something went...wrong."

"So why not let one of the Twin Terrors go," I protest, "They're _experts_ at getting out of trouble!"

"Why thank you, Katie."

"Shut _up_, Stoll." My teeth clench together, and the back of my forehand itches to hit something, the way it always does when _he's_ around. "That was _not_ a compliment."

"But I took it as one."

I let out an exasperated sort of strangled sound, not quite a gasp, and not quite a sigh. "_Fine_. I'll go."

"Excellent," Chiron says, lightly, "Nico?"

The thirteen year old grips my wrist and hisses lowly, "Don't move."

We venture towards the most shadowy place in the Big House and darkness engulfs us.

I do the most predictable thing ever. I scream.

* * *

**AN**

Nico is probably going to be OOC for this chapter and the next. Mostly because...well, you'll see. I have my twisted reasons :) **  
**


	3. I Don't Like This Prophecy, Can I Swap?

"Don't look, don't look, don't look, don't look," I mutter in a sort of chant to myself. My eyes shut tight, and hands clenched into fists. I'm uneasy. I'm a daughter of Demeter! Can you honestly blame me? I spend most of my days in the sunlight for Zeus' sake!

"Can you please _shut up_?" A calm voice asks, sarcastically.

"This is creepy."

I hear a distinct snort of incredulity. "Okay. Now shut up."

"But-"

"Shut-"

"What if-"

"-Up." He hisses lowly. Which is really creepy, because with my eyes closed, I can't see anything. So I don't even know where he is. "We'll be there in less than a minute," he informs me, sounding bored.

I don't respond.

"Are you like dead or something?"

"You told me to shut up," I point out, "And besides, wouldn't _you_, of all people, know if I was?"

"Touche."

His grip on my arm tightens, "We're here."

My eyes open, and I immediately wished they hadn't. The sunlight was blinding! "_Ergh_..."

"Yeah. Tell me about it," Nico says, huffily, running a hand across his eyes. "Ergh," he agrees.

"Okay," I comment, once my eyes have adjusted. Before us, stood a tall school building with banners and ribbons that screamed 'Give us your money' strung around the windows and above the front glass doors. "So, do we just go in or something?"

He stares at me for a minute before rolling his eyes, "We can't just walk in. We have to manipulate the mist first."

"Manipul- what?"

"Manipulate the mist," he repeats, exasperatedly. I look at him, blankly. "You know. Confuse the mortals?"

"Oh," I sniff, "And you know who to do this?"

He sighs and walks off towards the building. Well. _Excuse_ me.

* * *

The inside of the building is just as obnoxiously blunt as the outside. They might as well hand out flyers that say, 'Send us your kids and a couple thousand bucks, and you'll achieve absolutely nothing! - Oh yeah, no refunds!'. Not exactly where you'd expect an oracle to attend school.

"Excuse me Miss," Nico says to the lady at the front desk, with a charming smile. Well, as charming as you can get when you're a child of Hades. And when you're thirteen years old.

The woman narrows her eyes at him and lowers her square framed glasses, "May I help you?"

"We're looking for a Rachel Dare." He snapped his fingers in front of her face, which was kind of odd. _No_. Very odd.

Her eyes grew, for lack of better words, misty and she nodded absently, "Of course." She scans her clipboard and smiles back at Nico, "Room 213 on the second floor."

He doesn't reply, which is very rude, but I figure that growing up in the Underworld he wouldn't know much about manners, anyway. He ignores me and heads towards the staircase. I find it very ironic that I'm following the lead of a thirteen year old. Very ironic, and very sad.

Regardless, I follow him to room 213.

"This is it," he retorts, looking at the door.

I snort, "Obviously," my hands gesture to the big, bold white numbers '213' that rest on the upper side of the door. We stand there for a few more moments before I grow frustrated, ADHD and all, "Are you going to knock?"

His face flushes for a moment before he glares at me, "Aren't you?"

I roll my eyes and knock once.

"Just a second!" A voice calls from the other side. "Be right there!"

The door opens, no more than a second later, revealing a pretty redhead with green eyes. She looks at me in confusion, before noticing Nico who was convienently lurking in the shadows of the hallway - go figure - and she smiles. "Oh. Hey guys. Need a prophecy, I'm guessing."

"Yeah," I say, because Nico's too busy lurking like a creeper to say anything potentially useful. "I'm Katie, by the way. Katie Gardner."

"I'm Rachel," she beams, "Nice to meet you! Come on inside, don't want anyone, um, witnessing or anything," she smiles sheepishly.

"Okay," I glance back at Nico, "You coming Nico?"

He grunts and follows. _Hmmm... _Not very literate, is he?

"So, who's your parent?" She asks curiously, her green eyes lighting up.

I smile, proudly. "Demeter, goddess of -"

"Flowers and stuff, right?" She interrupts brightly, and I nod. "Cool, cool. Hey Nico," she waves at him.

His face flushes, again, and he waves back shyly. Oh Zeus. He's got a _crush_ on the oracle. I resist the urge to laugh. "So, we need a prophecy-"

"Oh, sure," her face falls slightly. "I don't get many visitors, and when I do...It's well, you know," her smile this time is weak.

"Oh. We don't mean to be a burden," I lie, _we just really need a prophecy, so give it up. _

She waves her hand in the air and rolls her eyes, "Don't be silly. Now's, like, the perfect timing. My roommate's at some theatre production class. She won't be back for a couple hours. So anyway, prophecy right," she says, without taking a large breath once.

Man, this girl can talk.

"Okay. All you have to say is this: Oracle of Delphi - "

"What is the prophecy we seek," Nico continues, obviously feeling more bold around his 'crush'.

Her eyes glow green, and I mean like greener than they were originially, and green mist spouts from her mouth. Disgusting...

_"One becomes lost,_

_Successfully paying the cost,_

_Of a prideful one's game,_

_A quest in her name," _

The glow in her eyes die down slowly. "Well...What did I say?"

I don't get the chance to tell her, because everything goes black.

* * *

**AN**

**NICOOOOOOOO'S GOT A CRUSH.**


End file.
